Making Alistair A Man
by EmStar202
Summary: Were you satisfied with the Alistair sex scene in camp? Because I certainly wasn't. So I decided to write my own version of what happened between our favorite ex-templar and his grey warden. Alistair/Cousland smut. Rated M for a reason. You've been warned


Author's Note: I haven't even completed the game yet, but I HAD to write this! The Alistair sex scene was certainly not what I expected. I don't really know what I expected, but it certainly wasn't the cutscene that followed when Alistair asks to spend the night in the tent with you. Honestly I was laughing through most of it. The whole thing seemed just so... silly to me. I don't know. Their expressions and everything. I do admit that some of us was cute, I liked the end were he was holding her, that was sweet, but I wanted more. So I wrote more. I had to. This is basically pwp, but who cares? This is my version of what happened between Alistair and my character, Cousland. I didn't give her a name in the story, because I figured you all can just pretend she's your own version of Couslandright? This had probably been written a bajillion times, but what's one more Alistair sex story right? lol So yeah, enjoy. :) P.S. Reviews are always appreciated, *wink wink nudge nudge* I'd rather you tell me the story was horrible than review with nothing at all!

* * *

My heart beat erratically against my breast as I headed to my tent. The harsh thumping of it was so loud I was sure everyone in the camp could hear it, which was probably why they were all staring, well, that, and the fact that my hand was clutched firmly in Alistair's, and he was joining me in my tent tonight.

His hand was slightly damp, and I knew he was terribly nervous, and our companion's attention was hardly helping things. I was nervous too, but I was ready. I rubbed my fingers across his and smiled at him, trying to calm him, the innocent virgin that he was.

I'd imagined this night many times while lying awake at night, hot from his kisses and aching for his touch, but never had I thought it would happen so soon, and never had I dreamed Alistair would be the one to initiate it.

I'd asked him once before to join me in my tent, but he'd refused. He'd said he wasn't ready; that he wasn't raised to take sex lightly. How odd that was. To find a man who wanted his first time to be meaningful. I wasn't used to being turned down; that may sound stuck up, but it was true.

I was raised a noble, and men were always after me, usually it was for the status that came with marrying the teyrn's daughter, but sometimes they were simply looking for a good time. I wasn't used to being turned down, but Alistair had done just that. Alistair was different. And that was why I loved him so much.

He cared for me, he made me laugh, he kept me smiling, and without him, I feared I would never be able to face the blight. He was always there when I needed him, whether to brighten my mood with a witty remark or to comfort me in times of need, he was there, and I loved him incredibly for it.

Alistair may have refused me that night, but I knew he'd wanted me. The look in his eyes had been pure longing, despite all the nerves he'd had. Sex was a big deal to him, and for him to come to me tonight requesting the very thing he'd once denied was a big step. He was so cute, and he may be a virgin, but I knew he wasn't completely innocent.

He may never have had sex, but his sword had slain more darkspawn on the battlefield than I could count, and despite his claims, I found it extremely hard to believe he'd had no experience with women. His kisses alone were proof of that. They were like a drug to me, and they left me aching so badly I'd nearly jumped his bones a couple times.

Whenever he kissed me I forgot all else, could think nor feel anything else but his lips, his breath, his hands, his body, and despite how wonderful that was, I knew it was also dangerous. Wynne was right about that. Being with him was a big distraction, and that distraction would only become bigger after our joining tonight.

Wynne had warned me about getting too close to him. She didn't want either of us to get hurt, she'd said, and I knew that one of us getting hurt was a real possibility. In addition to the distraction our romance imposed, there were also many other reasons we shouldn't be together. The blight should be the most important thing on our minds right now, and Wynne was right, one day, I may have to choose between him and the world, but I found I couldn't give him up, not... ever.

Because I loved him.

I loved the way he looked at me. I loved the way he kissed me. I loved the sparkle in his eyes whenever he laughed. I loved his wit, his strength, and his heart. I was madly in love with him, and there was nothing I could do about it.

I caught Wynne's gaze as we passed. Her expression was unreadable, but I knew she disapproved. Leliana stood beside her. She blushed when our eyes met and then muttered something about having to go visit Morrigan on the other side of camp.

Zevran was smirking, and when he caught my eye he mouthed a request, "Can I join?"

At this I shook my head furiously and would have hit him upside the head had Alistair not been beside me. I glared at him, but my lips flicked up into a smile despite my attempted anger. It was hard to be angry with Zevran.

"I wish they'd quit staring. I feel like I'm on trial," Alistair whispered, his lips suddenly at my ear. A shiver raced down my spine when his mouth brushed my neck, and I nearly fell over a log by the fire. Zevran laughed, but finally followed Leliana and Wynne to go join Morrigan.

A glance in Morrigan's direction told me she was not happy about the additional company, and I knew there would be hell to pay from her in the morning.

"Oh this is fabulous. I can only imagine what she'll have to say about this tomorrow," Alistair remarked, his gaze also traveling in her direction.

I laughed and opened the tent flap, "At least they're gone now."

"Yes, but I doubt it'll matter. They know what we're doing, and besides, they'll probably be able to hear us as far away as Denerim."

"They'll be able to hear _you_, maybe."

He laughed heartily and entered the tent after me, "Don't speak so soon, my dear. I will have you positively screaming out my name in no time." He grinned as he spoke and held my hands in his. His fingers danced up my arms and came to rest on my shoulders.

Just this little touch left me tingling and I knew I couldn't deny his claims to make me scream, for I was quite certain he could. "Kiss me," I whispered.

Alistair obliged and lowered his lips to mine, the ghost of a grin still on his lips. I breathed in his scent softly and parted my lips for him. He smelled of blood from our earlier battles, blood that would always remain on your hands no matter how hard you tried to wash it away, but also something sweet and nice, like him. His lips met mine and he slipped his tongue inside my mouth. He kissed me deep and hard; fiercely, like he couldn't get enough. I couldn't either.

I wanted to wrap myself around him but that was far too difficult to do with our armor on. I wanted it off. I was about to push him off me and do just that but stopped when his lips trailed down from my lips to my neck, raining kisses along the sensitive skin. I craned my neck to give him more access, and let out a soft moan when he sucked my skin gently. "Alistair…" I moaned, holding him tightly, trying to feel him through all the amour but it was nearly impossible.

With a cocky grin he raised his lips from my neck and said, "See? I told you I'd make you moan my name."

Aggravated that he'd stopped kissing me I replied, "I believe you said_ scream."_

"And you will, give me a minute."

"A minute? You'll need longer than that!"

Another of his cocky grins. "We'll see about that."

"Shut up and take off your armor," I commanded, squirming out of his grip and standing in front of him with my arms crossed. "Go on, then."

Alistair's cocky attitude vanished instantly and he became nervous once more. Obviously talking about doing it was far easier for him than actually doing the act. Alistair obeyed me however, and began to remove his armor.

He removed it hastily and with some difficultly, due to the tight quarters, but soon he stood in front of me in nothing more than some boxer briefs.

My gaze trailed all over him slowly, from his strong shoulders and hard abs toned from battle to the erection straining against the thin fabric of his briefs. I was actually a bit shocked at the sheer size of him; Alistair was certain well-endowed.

"Oh, don't look at me like that," Alistair said suddenly, causing my gaze to snap back to his.

"Like what?"

"Like you're checking out a new sword or something. It's making me quite uncomfortable."

I smirked and my gaze trailed back down his body even slower this time, lingering on his shoulders, his abs, his cock.

He squirmed under my scrutiny and I smiled. Thinking he was feeling shy, I tried to reassure him. "You're very handsome, Alistair," I said honestly.

He laughed and shook his head, "Oh I _know _that. It's just the way you're looking at me is making me all the more hungry for you. You look like you want to eat me alive."

I chuckled and reached a hand out and pressed it to his chest. "Am I really that obvious?" I asked, trailing my hand down his abs, my eyes never leaving his.

"Yes, yes you are. You're making me want you all the more, and that's hardly fair seeing as I can't do anything about that when you're fully clothed."

"Is that so? Well, I'll keep you waiting no longer." And with those words I swiftly removed my armor. I wanted to go slow, to reveal my skin inch by inch to tease him, but I wanted him just as much if not more than he wanted me, and if I didn't have his naked body against mine soon I was going to explode. I tossed the discarded amour to the ground and then kicked it out of the tent.

I raised my gaze to his and stood before him in my panties and bra. It wasn't exactly the most sexy number. My panties were plain cotton and my bra was simple, but still it barely covered me. My breasts were large, and no bra could ever conceal them completely.

I usually hated them; They often got in the way during battle if I wasn't wearing the proper armor, but tonight I found I was very grateful for them, because the way Alistair was looking at me made heat flood my stomach and run rampant through my veins. His gaze scanned all over me like a caress, lingering on my breasts and femininity before sweeping back up to meet my eyes.

"Maker's breath you're lovely," he said, taking a step towards me. "It was hard to tell under all that armor that… I mean, I knew you were beautiful but… I didn't know you had such large… I mean I…"

I cut off his stammering with a chaste kiss as I closed the distance between us. I rested my hands on his chest, feeling the hard muscles there as I pressed my body against him. "Shut up and kiss me," I commanded.

He grinned. "With pleasure." And then his mouth was slanting over mine and his hands were wrapped around my back. His erection brushed against my heat and I arched into him, craving more of the delicious heat the speared me whenever we touched. Alistair pressed his body harder against mine, and let out a low, guttural moan when I rocked into him. Sparks fled throughout my veins and I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding him close.

For a man with little experience, Alistair was an excellent kisser. He kissed me hard and deep, and left me shaking. I would have fallen over had I not had him to support me. His kisses were like a drug, causing me to forget everything and lose all thought. All I was aware of was him. His kisses, his touch, his hard body pressed against mine.

"Alistair…" I moaned into his mouth.

I gripped him tightly as he kissed me, my nails digging into his flesh more with each kiss and touch. His hands were no longer at my back, but had lowered to my waist, and then slowly began to drift up my stomach and closer to my breast.

He lifted his lips from my neck for a moment to meet my gaze in question. "May I?" he asked, his fingers lightly tracing the outline of my breast.

"Please," I begged, my voice laced with desire. My stomach quivered when he touched my breasts and kneaded them gently through my bra. Filled with insatiable longing, I quickly reached behind me and unclasped my bra. I shuffled out of it and tossed it to the ground.

I met Alistair's gaze and found him to be looking at my breasts shyly, as if he'd never seen such a thing in his life. "Touch me," I pleaded when he hesitated. I reached out and grabbed his hands to guide them to my breasts. "You act as if you've never seen a pair of boobs before."

Alistair didn't answer, but a faint blush covered his cheeks.

"Oh maker, you never have, have you?"

"What? Of course I have!" Alistair protested, his hands still clasped in mine. He looked at me, all serious for a moment, but I saw right though him. I cocked a brow and he continued, "Okay, well, never this close, exactly. I accidentally walked in on a serving maid once, but I suppose that doesn't really count, does it?"

I laughed and kissed him firmly, "You're adorable."

He sighed and replied, "Adorable is what you'd call a puppy. Why don't you call me handsome, or sexy, or godly?"

I giggled again and gave his hands a tug. I pulled him down to the blankets and knelt over him. "You're all those things and so much more," I murmured as I began an assault of kisses down his chest.

He didn't reply but let out a husky moan as my hands ran down his body and brushed against his erection. I kissed down his chest all the way to his stomach and only stopped when I reached the fabric of his briefs. He shifted underneath me as my lips hovered over him. I gazed up into his eyes coyly, with a mischievous twinkle in my eye. My lips twitched into a smirk and I bent down closer so they brushed the thin fabric concealing his hard cock.

Alistair let out a loud groan that only urged me on further. I hooked my fingers into the side of his briefs and pulled them down to his knees, revealing his erection. My lips traveled the length of it, blowing softly, but rarely ever touching. Whenever my lips accidentally abraded the sensitive flesh Alistair would grip the blankets in his fists and moan my name. I never tired of this reaction, and found it only gave me more incentive. I met his gaze with my own as I tickled his balls with my fingers and continued brushing my lips against his rigid cock gently.

I gave in for a moment and licked the head, which caused Alistair to react most intensely, but then my lips fluttered away again, only brushing softly.

"Oh, quit being such a _tease_," he groaned, grasping my shoulders in his hands. He pulled me up so I was level with him once more. I smirked like the she-devil at his expression. He looked positively desperate for it now.

Alistair held me tight and bucked his hips up to meet mine, which elicited a throaty moan from my own lips. He did it again and again, causing me to forget all about teasing him and only thinking about having his thick, hard, cock buried deep inside me. He thrust against me several more times, brushing against my panties wantonly.

Suddenly, he stilled his hips and then he kissed me, swallowing my breathy moans. Somehow, he managed to flip us over so I lay underneath him. I'd been far too distracted by his kisses to notice until I felt his body hovering over mine.

Following the same path I had taken on his body, Alistair began an assault of kisses on my neck. He nipped and sucked at my skin, probably leaving bruises, but I didn't care. His hands trailed down to my breasts and he squeezed gently. He brushed his thumb against my nipple and I cried out his name. His lips followed and soon replaced the hands that were touching my breasts. He kissed all around my nipples as his fingers trailed down to my thigh.

This slight touch had me quivering against him and I bucked my hips, trying to get his hand to move just a little to the left, to feel the source of my heat… but Alistair did not follow my signs.

He continued to kiss around my aching nipples and his fingers continued to dance across my thighs. He was teasing me. I knew it. This was payback for my earlier teasing. Oh, how badly I regretted that now!

For a moment, his fingers brushed my damp panties and he felt me. I opened my legs wide and bucked against his hand, lost to all but my desire. But then his hand was gone and he was back to that horrible teasing.

While his hand was teasing my lower-region, his lips were doing some teasing of their own. He'd brush them across my nipples and kiss the area around them, but never did he open his mouth and take one into his mouth, just as he never pulled my panties away and thrust a finger inside my hot sheath like I wanted him to. No, Alistair continued to tease me wickedly, leaving me writhing and moaning under him, reliant on only his touch. I didn't want to beg, but I found I couldn't take anymore of his games. I suddenly felt very badly for teasing him earlier.

"Damn it, Alistair! _Please!_" I cried, trying desperately to buck my hips against his hand, but he'd always move away.

"Please what?" Alistair murmured against my breast, lifting his gaze to mine. There was a terrible devilish look in his eyes that I both hated and loved at the same time. A smirk on his face told me he knew exactly what I wanted, but he wasn't going to give it to me so easily.

"Fuck me," I ordered, my nails digging deeply into his shoulders.

Alistair didn't even flinch. Instead, he removed his fingers from my panties and came level with me, a feigned quizzical look on his face.

"I'm sorry. I'm not quite sure what you me. You're going to have to be more specific. You ask me to fuck you, but with what? My fingers? Or perhaps my mouth? Or is it my cock you want?"

I moaned at his words and gripped him tighter. With each action he mentioned I pictured in my head, and I felt even more moisture pool between my legs. I arched upwards and tried to kiss him, but Alistair moved away. I almost screeched in frustration. How could a virgin be so… so… evil!

"You didn't answer my question," Alistair said simply.

"I'm going to kill you."

He laughed, "Not when I'm giving you so much pleas-" but I cut off his words with a hard kiss to his lips, using his laughter as my advantage. At the same time I reached down and grasped his cock in my hand and squeezed gently. I moved my hand up and down slowly as my tongue explored his mouth. Alistair groaned into my mouth and removed my lips from mine. "All right. Okay. I got it. I got it. I'll fuck you."

I smirked and lifted my hips off the blanket so Alistair could take off my panties. He obliged me and hastily pulled them down my legs. He was just as eager as I was and quickly settled himself between my legs. His erection pressed against my heat and I moaned at the sensations that racked my body when he do so. He rocked forward slowly so the tip of his cock entered me. We both moaned aloud and I arched into him.

"Alistair," I cried, as he pressed in deeper. He yelled out my name in abandon as my inner walls gripped him.

He pulled out almost all the way then, causing me to cry out in longing, but then just as suddenly he thrust all the way back in. I whimpered at the sweet hurt. He was large and the sheer size of him pained me a bit, but it was good hurt.

"Are you all right? Am I hurting you? Am I do big?" Alistair asked, concern for me outlined in his features, overriding his desire.

I squirmed a little under him and replied, "No, I'm okay. It's just… been a while."

Alistair nodded, "I'll go slow, although it will be horribly difficult for me to do so."

I smiled at him and held him tight as he began a slow rhythm. My discomfort soon subsided and was eclipsed by something much greater with each of his thrusts. Soon I was writhing underneath him, breathing hard. "Faster," I commanded.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He didn't have to be told twice. Alistair increased his pace, and with each thrust I felt the pressure building inside me. He took me higher and higher; I thought I'd never come down. With each thrust came a wave of pleasure, and just when I felt I couldn't take it anymore, I fell over the edge.

"Alistair!" I screamed as I came. Never had I felt such great pleasure before.

My inner walls gripped him hard and he came soon after me, his orgasm prolonging my own. He roared loudly as he came, hot seed filling me. Wave after wave of pleasure hit me and I happily drowned in them. Nothing mattered expect for Alistair and me. No one else existed. Tomorrow we could go back to saving the world, tonight I just wanted him, and him alone.

As I came down from my high, Alistair pulled me to his chest and kissed my forehead gently. "I never thought I'd feel this strongly about anyone, but then you came along. And I love you, you know." he said as he cradled me against him.

"I love you, too," I answered, knowing my words to be true. Never had the word love meant more to mean that it did now. I loved Alistair with all my heart, and I always would. I kissed his chest and then lay my head upon it as Alistair pulled the blankets up and wrapped his arms around me.

We lay like that for a while, and I nearly fell asleep, but Alistair's voice drew me out of it.

"I told you so, by the way."

"What are you talking about?" I murmured, barely awake.

"I told you you'd scream my name, and you did. So loudly, in fact, I'm certain all of Ferelden heard you."

At this I jolted wide awake and lifted my head to look at him. He was grinning widely and his eyes sparkled the way they always did when he joked.

I couldn't help but grin as I hit his chest playfully. "Well, you weren't exactly quiet either. I bet the whole world heard you."

"Oh, I don't deny that," Alistair chuckled, "But I bet the whole universe heard you. 'Oh Alistair, fuck me!" He mimicked my earlier pleas in a high pitched, girly voice that sounded nothing like me.

"I do not sound like that."

"You did, you did. 'Damn it, Alistair! Please!'"

I hit him on the chest rather hard, but still with a smile on my face, "You're one to talk. You sounded like a dying ogre."

Alistair blanched. "I did not."

"You did to."

"Yeah, well, you… you sounded like a… like a… dying werewolf. How's that. Plus, you cuss a lot, even more so than in battle. It was really quite amusing."

"Yeah, well, you drove me crazy!"

He smiled and gave me a squeeze, "I'm that good, am I?"

"Yes, you are. I'm not sure I believe you were actually a virgin."

Alistair's ego must have increased a ton by that comment, because he grinned so big I feared it was too wide for his face. "Really? Well, I must admit I was quite good, wasn't I? I may have some more tricks up my sleeve if you'd like to go at it again."

"Oh don't get all cocky now. It hardly suits you."

"You don't want to do it again? Aw, please, that just breaks my heart."

"I'm so tired, but fine. Once more, only because I love you."

"Only because you know I'm going to make you come so hard you'll scream so loud Ferelden will think the archdemon has come out early to play."

I laughed, "Shut up and kiss me already."

"It'll be my pleasure."

And we did kiss, and we did do it again, and by the end of the night, his words had been proven true a thousand times over.


End file.
